1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods employed in minimally invasive surgical procedures and more particularly to various aspects of apparatus and methods for separating and/or supporting tissue layers, especially in the disc space of the spine.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of physical conditions involve two tissue surfaces that, for diagnosis or treatment of the condition, need to be separated or distracted or maintained in a separated condition from one another and then supported in a spaced-apart relationship. Such separation or distraction may be to gain exposure to selected tissue structures, to apply a therapeutic pressure to selected tissues, to return or reposition tissue structures to a more normal or original anatomic position and form, to deliver a drug or growth factor, to alter, influence or deter further growth of select tissues or to carry out other diagnostic or therapeutic procedures. Depending on the condition being treated, the tissue surfaces may be opposed or contiguous and may be bone, skin, soft tissue, or a combination thereof.
One location of the body where tissue separation is useful as a corrective treatment is in the spinal column. Developmental irregularities, trauma, tumors, stress and degenerative wear can cause defects in the spinal column for which surgical intervention is necessary. Some of the more common defects of the spinal column include vertebral compression fractures, degeneration or disruption of an intervertebral disc and intervertebral disc herniation. These and other pathologies of the spine are often treated with implants that can restore vertebral column height, immobilize or fuse adjacent vertebral bones, or function to provide flexibility and restore natural movement of the spinal column. Accordingly, different defects in the spinal column require different types of treatment, and the location and anatomy of the spine that requires corrective surgical procedures determines whether an immobilizing implantable device or a flexible implantable device is used for such treatment.
In a typical spinal corrective procedure involving distraction of tissue layers, damaged spinal tissue is removed or relocated prior to distraction. After the damaged tissue has been removed or relocated, adjacent spinal tissue layers, such as adjacent bone structures, are then distracted to separate and restore the proper distance between the adjacent tissue layers. Once the tissue layers have been separated by the proper distance, an immobilizing or flexible device, depending on the desired treatment, is implanted between the tissue layers. In the past, the implantable treatment devices have been relatively large cage-like devices that require invasive surgical techniques which require relative large incisions into the human spine. Such invasive surgical techniques often disrupt and disturb tissue surrounding the surgical site to the detriment of the patient.
Therefore, there remains a need for implantable treatment devices and methods that utilize minimally invasive procedures.
Such methods and devices may be particularly needed in the area of intervertebral or disc treatment. The intervertebral disc is divided into two distinct regions: the nucleus pulposus and the annulus fibrosus. The nucleus lies at the center of the disc and is surrounded and contained by the annulus. The annulus contains collagen fibers that form concentric lamellae that surround the nucleus and insert into the endplates of the adjacent vertebral bodies to form a reinforced structure. Cartilaginous endplates are located at the interface between the disc and the adjacent vertebral bodies.
The intervertebral disc is the largest avascular structure in the body. The cells of the disc receive nutrients and expel waste by diffusion through the adjacent vascularized endplates. The hygroscopic nature of the proteoglycan matrix secreted by cells of the nucleus operates to generate high intra-nuclear pressure. As the water content in the disc increases, the intra-nuclear pressure increases and the nucleus swells to increase the height of the disc. This swelling places the fibers of the annulus in tension. A normal disc has a height of about 10-15 mm.
There are many causes of disruption or degeneration of the intervertebral disc that can be generally categorized as mechanical, genetic and biochemical. Mechanical damage includes herniation in which a portion of the nucleus pulposus projects through a fissure or tear in the annulus fibrosus. Genetic and biochemical causes can result in changes in the extracellular matrix pattern of the disc and a decrease in biosynthesis of extracellular matrix components by the cells of the disc. Degeneration is a progressive process that usually begins with a decrease in the ability of the extracellular matrix in the central nucleus pulposus to bind water due to reduced proteoglycan content. With a loss of water content, the nucleus becomes desiccated resulting in a decrease in internal disc hydraulic pressure, and ultimately to a loss of disc height. This loss of disc height can cause the annulus to buckle with non-tensile loading and the annular lamellae to delaminate, resulting in annular fissures. Herniation may then occur as rupture leads to protrusion of the nucleus.
Proper disc height is necessary to ensure proper functionality of the intervertebral disc and spinal column. The disc serves several functions, although its primary function is to facilitate mobility of the spine. In addition, the disc provides for load bearing, load transfer and shock absorption between vertebral levels. The weight of the person generates a compressive load on the discs, but this load is not uniform during typical bending movements. During forward flexion, the posterior annular fibers are stretched while the anterior fibers are compressed. In addition, a translocation of the nucleus occurs as the center of gravity of the nucleus shifts away from the center and towards the extended side.
Changes in disc height can have both local and global effects. Decreased disc height results in increased pressure in the nucleus, which can lead to a decrease in cell matrix synthesis and an increase in cell necrosis and apoptosis. In addition, increases in intra-discal pressure create an unfavorable environment for fluid transfer into the disc, which can cause a further decrease in disc height.
Decreased disc height also results in significant changes in the global mechanical stability of the spine. With decreasing height of the disc, the facet joints bear increasing loads and may undergo hypertrophy and degeneration, and may even act as a source of pain over time. Decreased stiffness of the spinal column and increased range of motion resulting from loss of disc height can lead to further instability of the spine, as well as back pain.
Radicular pain may result from a decrease in foraminal volume caused by decreased disc height. Specifically, as disc height decreases, the volume of the foraminal canal, through which the spinal nerve roots pass, decreases. This decrease may lead to spinal nerve impingement, with associated radiating pain and dysfunction.
Finally, adjacent segment loading increases as the disc height decreases at a given level. The discs that must bear additional loading are now susceptible to accelerated degeneration and compromise, which may eventually propagate along the destabilized spinal column.
In spite of all of these detriments that accompany decreases in disc height, where the change in disc height is gradual many of the ill effects may be “tolerable” to the spine and patient and may allow time for the spinal system to adapt to the gradual changes. However, the sudden decrease in disc volume caused by the surgical removal of the disc or disc nucleus may increase the local and global problems noted above.
Many disc defects are treated through a surgical procedure, such as a discectomy in which the nucleus pulposus material is removed. During a total discectomy, a substantial amount (and usually all) of the volume of the nucleus pulposus is removed and immediate loss of disc height and volume can result. Even with a partial discectomy, loss of disc height can ensue. Discectomy alone is the most common spinal surgical treatment, frequently used to treat radicular pain resulting from nerve impingement by disc bulge or disc fragments contacting the spinal neural structures.
The discectomy may be followed by an implant procedure in which a prosthesis is introduced into the cavity left in the disc space when the nucleus material is removed. Thus far, the most common prosthesis is a mechanical device or a “cage” that is sized to restore the proper disc height and is configured for fixation between adjacent vertebrae. These mechanical solutions take on a variety of forms, including solid kidney-shaped implants, hollow blocks filled with bone growth material, push-in implants and threaded cylindrical cages.
A challenge in the use of a posterior procedure to install spinal prosthesis devices is that a device large enough to contact the end plates and expand the space between the end plates of the same or adjacent vertebra must be inserted through a limited space. In the case of procedures to increasing intervertebral spacing, the difficulties are further increased by the presence of posterior osteophytes, which may cause “fish mouthing” or concavity of the posterior end plates and result in very limited access to the disc. A further challenge in degenerative disc spaces is the tendency of the disc space to assume a lenticular shape, which requires a relatively larger implant than often is easily introduced without causing trauma to the nerve roots. The size of rigid devices that may safely be introduced into the disc space is thereby limited.
While cages of the prior art have been generally successful in promoting fusion and approximating proper disc height, typically these cages have been inserted from the posterior approach, and are therefore limited in size by the interval between the nerve roots. Further, it is generally difficult to implant from the posterior approach a cage that accounts for the natural lordotic curve of the lumber spine.
It is desirable to reduce potential trauma to the nerve roots and yet still allow restoration or maintenance of disc space height in procedures involving vertebrae fusion devices and disc replacement, containment of the nucleus of the disc or prevention of herniation of the nucleus of the disc. In general minimally invasive surgical techniques reduce surgical trauma, blood loss and pain. However, despite the use of minimally invasive techniques, the implantation of cage devices for treating the spine typically involves nerve root retraction, an inherently high risk procedure. It is therefore desirable to reduce the degree of invasiveness of the surgical procedures required to implant the device, which may also serve to permit reduction in the pain, trauma, and blood loss as well as the avoidance and/or reduction of the nerve root retraction.
In minimally invasive procedures, to monitor placement, it is useful that implant devices inserted into spinal tissue be detectable using fluoroscopic imaging systems. However if a device is visible using X-ray technology, then the device can interfere with the detection and monitoring of spinal tissues, such as bone growing into the disc space after a vertebral fusion procedure. Additional advances would also be useful in this area.